coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2002
2002 was Coronation Street's forty-third year. 223 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 2002 and one of the programmes's most famous storylines began to take place this year in the form of serial killer Richard Hillman's reign of terror. Beginning with leaving business partner Duggie Ferguson for dead after an accident and then robbing him, by the end of the year Hillman had murdered ex-wife Patricia and had attempted or planned to kill new mother-in-law Audrey Roberts and wealthy neighbour Emily Bishop to get his hands on their money and property. The storyline would then continue into the early part of 2003. 2002 also saw the ill-fated return of iconic pint-puller Bet Lynch. Last seen in Weatherfield in October 1995, her return was meant to be permament, but actress Julie Goodyear only did just eight episodes bowing out due to stress. The following year she would make another come-back but this time in a shorter-termed planned duration of just seven special episodes. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Fred Elliott (from January). Eve Elliott (January to April). Geena Gregory (May to October). Lillian, Danielle and Timothy Spencer (all July only). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Deirdre Rachid. Blanche Hunt. Tracy Preston (from December). *2a Coronation Street - Bobbi Lewis (until April). Maria Sutherland. Toyah Battersby (from June). Fiz Brown (from August). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Ashley and Maxine Peacock. Joshua Peacock (from April). Doreen Heavey (from July). *5 Coronation Street - Les Battersby. Toyah Battersby (until February). Kirk Sutherland (from June). *6 Coronation Street - Matt Ramsden (until March). Charlie Ramsden (until April). Tommy Nelson. Angela Nelson. Katy Nelson. Craig Nelson (all from November). *7 Coronation Street - Curly Watts. Emma Watts. Ben Watts. *8 Coronation Street - Gail Platt/Hillman. Sarah Platt. David Platt. Bethany Platt. Richard Hillman (from February). Nick Tilsley (July and August). *9 Coronation Street - Jack Duckworth. Vera Duckworth. Tyrone Dobbs. *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw. Todd Grimshaw. *12 Coronation Street - Steve McDonald and Karen McDonald. *13 Coronation Street - Sally Webster. Rosie Webster. Sophie Webster. Kevin Webster (from August). *Corner Shop flat - Sunita Parekh. Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Duggie Ferguson (January to February). Janice Battersby (from February). Toyah Battersby (February to June). *15a Victoria Street - Vikram Desai (until December). Sam Kingston (mid-January to June). *16a Victoria Street - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper. Ciaran McCarthy (from December). *17a Victoria Street - Kevin Webster (until August). Molly Hardcastle (until May). Martin Platt (April to July). *18a Victoria Street - Martin Platt (January to April and July onwards). *19a Victoria Street - Peter Barlow. Shelley Unwin (from February). Ciaran McCarthy (August only). Others *23a Balaclava Terrace - Sam Kingston (until mid-January). *Chapman Street - Janice Battersby. Dennis Stringer (both January only). *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts (until November). Bet Lynch (June only). *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike Baldwin *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Dev Alahan. Geena Gregory (until May). *Nightingale Terrace - Harry Flagg *5 Tile Street - Archie Shuttleworth. Awards and nominations BAFTA *Best Soap Coronation Street (Nominee) National Television Awards *Best newcomer Brian Capron (Nominee) *Most popular serial drama Coronation Street (Nominee) Category:2002 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year